zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 164
Suggestions Ghirahim vs. Zant In case nobody's suggested it yet. Both of them are villains from recent 3D Zelda titles, who are actually working for more powerful villains who don't get as much development in these games as they do. Both are masters of the sword, and despite how goofy they can both be, they are both undeniably creepy and/or intimidating. [[User:Sir Real|'Sir']] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] : : I could go either way on this. Green Rupee 17:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : I like the fight itself but the connections you've presented fail to move me. Oni Link 18:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :: : You got any more interesting connections? I'd be happy to add them if you do. Or would that be cheating? [[User:Sir Real|'Sir']] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] : : This is a recipe for disaster. It'll turn into a game/game fight. – Jazzi (talk) 19:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : I've been saying this for a while but I really feel like Zelda has settled into a secondary antagonist "archetype", so to speak. Namely, they all share a lot of basic traits together. Like, they all god-worship the real antagonist, they're all bizarrely insane, and besides their individual backstories and a few mannerisms, they're all exactly the same. Also, antagonist fights tend to suck by virtue of the strong possibility of turning into game vs. game fights. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 20:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : No thanks. ~Minish (talk) 20:56, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : I don't like it much. I think it's already been suggested at some time. AWWW YEA! (talk) 21:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : Until people show they are ready to stop acting like the idiots they are, no. --AuronKaizer ' 22:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : I never really liked this fight, and it's been suggested ''way too many times for me now. —Ceiling Master' 23:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Fortune Teller vs. Ghirahim PURPLER THAN THE ABOVE IF YOU VOTED POSITIVE ON THAT YOU MUST ON THIS. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : '''Oppose': yes sir datgirljazziwhosuggeztzfightz : : more purpeler tahn teh last one crapper97 : Oppose: To much purple, and it were correct before you change teh names. purple lightsaberguy : : i must support da purple. Purple Rupee 02:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : : PURP DERP! [[User:Sir Real|'Cer']][[User talk:Sir Real|'eal']] Ghirahim vs. Purple Knight teh most perplurer u can find in the tempel of curage. if u dont it ur not support tihs tehn ur not wurthy of plurpele crapper97 : Support: yes yes all of my love datgirljazziwhosuggeztzfightz : : No. --AuronKaizer ' 01:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : : wut is dis purplemania? Purple Rupee 02:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Midna vs. Tetra An actual serious idea. For purple, please wear two sets of the old blue/red glasses, one upside down. These two (hidden) princesses are both strong and sassy, with a good dose of sarcasm thrown in. Their initial rudeness to Link gives way to respect, and eventually a powerful friendship, to the point where they both attack Ganondorf at the peak of his strength. Yes, they do eventually need saving, but they damn well work hard for it! user:Naxios10 : : Nice suggestion. Good main character suggestions are pretty hard to come by.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 04:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : : Lol about the purple. I like it. Green Rupee 05:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : : Doesn't really sound like it would be a great fight, but at least you're being serious about something... [[User:Sir Real|'Sir]] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] : : I like this for two reasons. One, being that it's actually serious. The second being that it's just an awesome fight. AWWW YEA! (talk) 06:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : : I consider them to be of the same character archetype (along with Linebeck and Groose to an extent), so a lot of similarities are to be expected. You did list a couple of similarities unique to these characters, though, so I'm cool with this. Jedimasterlink (talk) 09:16, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : : Viking It and Liking It Oni Link 11:45, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : : Obvious, but the good kind. --AuronKaizer ' 14:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : : Pretty cool. ~Minish (talk) 21:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : : Overall boring. It's a good fight, just too major of characters to make it have phizzazz. – Wattz2000 21:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Comments This has been going for over two weeks. Could someone please update the Temple? [[User:Sir Real|'Sir]] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] :You are aware that people have lives and what-not, right? I know it's been going on for quite some time, and I was going to update it on the previous Sundays but I have had things to do. People have school, people have work, some people might have kids, people have lives. If you can be patient and wait till Sunday, it'll be updated. Thank you. – Jazzi (talk) 00:29, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I am quite aware of these "lives" you speak of; I happen to have one myself. I was just making a request; there's no need to get so snappy. [[User:Sir Real|'Sir']] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] :Funny how you have too much of a life to change the Temple, but not enough of one to make that kind of reply.... :) [[User:Ragnell wielder|'Ike']] 00:57, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Funny how you have time to vote in the Temple of Courage, but not enough to edit content articles.... :) – Jazzi (talk) 01:15, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Updating the ToC takes much more time than it does to type a couple of sentences. I haven't ever done it myself, but I have a good idea of what goes into getting it ready. Please be patient. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:02, September 6, 2012 (UTC) The Temple of Courage gets updated on Sundays. People get busy, and in that case it takes some time for it to get through. The Temple of Courage is not something that is just done in five minutes. It takes time. On occasion people get busy and can''not'' update it at that time. It also takes time to get the introduction written as I cannot do that as it comes out atrocious when I write them. Perhaps you can take a look at the Temple of Courage talk page and possibly help with what's listed there. I have school, this is possibly my last year of school and as such I am going to be busy. I'm able to make check-ups within the day, but I'm not able to really be on as much as I was till the late afternoon/evening, and even then, it varies. In addition to school, I'd also like to play games that I have not yet beaten. And with school there is homework. Some days, I just don't want to edit. I try to make it on on Sundays so that I can update the Temple of Courage, but sometimes, I just don't want to. It happens. I try to update the Temple of Courage after I wake up so that I don't lose the motivation to do it and it actually gets updated. Please, just be patient and wait till Sundays. If the Temple of Courage is not updated, it'll most likely be updated the next Sunday. – Jazzi (talk) 01:15, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I really hope you realize that I was joking. I too have a life and I don't have time to go through article after article to look for something to edit. Most of the articles here are very well written and require no editing (least ways, I don't think they do) so the only real thing for me to check is the ToC. [[User:Ragnell wielder|'Ike']] 22:54, September 6, 2012 (UTC)